


Kitten

by Throw Me in a Wormhole (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Galra Baby Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Keith (Voltron), Dad Zarkon, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Throw%20Me%20in%20a%20Wormhole
Summary: The Galra Army have found the Blue Lion... but the Prince of the Galra found another feline that took his fancy.





	Kitten

Zarkon rubbed his temple as he leaned back in his throne. The stress of trying to find the remaining Lions was starting to get to him, and he felt like he needed a break. The Red Lion had been easy enough to find, thanks to his secret weapon, a treaty in the past with the Alteans. The Blue Lion was being tracked, and they were close to finding it, but they still needed time. The Paladins were starting to wise, the energy was able to be tracked to the same place as the Blue Lion – the sound of rushing feet distracted him.  
  
Zarkon looked up with a raised eyebrow as the tiny Galra rushed into the room, squeaking. He stood slowly, a smile on his face. “Yes my little kitten- what are you holding?”  
  
The small purple child held out a wriggling mass of orange… fluff.  
  
“I went down to the planet with Sendak! I found him on the floor and he looked scared and lost! Can I keep him, Papa, can I?!”  
  
Zarkon stared at the wriggling mass of orange that his son had apparently found on Earth. With Sendak. He was going to have a word with his Lieutenant.  
  
“Keith-”  
  
“Papa PLEASE! He’s so cute! Look at him!”  
  
Zarkon sat down, slumping in his throne. “Fine.”  
  
Keith squealed and hugged the small animal, rushing out the throne room. Zarkon sighed. This was going to be a long haul on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> My beautiful Twitter Momma actually drew this when I came up with the idea in our GC and then of course, I had to write the fiction for it. You can see her art work of little Galra Keith with his kitty cat over [HERE](https://twitter.com/ekkye7/status/876173850991628289) on Twitter!


End file.
